The Hole
The Hole is all that remains of the huge portion of former capital, Sablier, that was swallowed by the Abyss. The area is closely connected to the Abyss itself and thus due to its inherant danger as well as its potential uses, Pandora maintains an administrative area around its perimeter. The area is off-limits to civilians and the unbeknowst to the organisation, the Baskervilles as well as the 5th Door to the Abyss reside within. History It was formed through a massive explosion of Abyssal power during the Tragedy of Sablier, as a Tragedy Pic1.jpg|The explosion of Abyssal power during the Tragedy... Ep01 - sabliers hole.png|.. and The Hole was formed. result of Jack Vessalius and his Chain, Oz the B-Rabbit severing the Chains the bound the world together. The total annihilation of the world as well as Jack's plans were thwarted by Oswald, the then Glen Baskerville, and Alice, with the former using the Black Winged Chains, to stabilize the breaking Chains (stabilizing force), and the latter preventing Jack from causing any more harm. Although the damage was reduced, Sablier could not be spared from its grim aftermath. Around one hundred years later, Sablier has fallen into complete ruin, the Baskervilles have seemingly disappeared, and the Four Great Dukedoms have risen to prominence, claiming the four other Doors to the Abyss as well as forming Pandora. The Hole is filled with Abyssal power, with dark vapours frequently forming in and around the area. The power is strong enough, and gets stronger further inwards, to warp beings into Chains and create illusions. The Dukedoms and Pandora have historically used Sablier, particularly the Hole, due to this reason, for various secret experiments, often with human test subjects, and this coupling with the odd unfortunate wanderer led astray, results in mishapen chain-like creatures that roam inside it. The area contains many memories of those that lived in the area before the explosion, including some of Alice and Gil's, manifested into illusions by Abyssal power, as well as a piece of Jack's soul, with was shattered during his confrontation with Alice and the Intention of the Abyss. At its center lies hidden the 5th and final Door to the Abyss which Pandora seeks, as well as the Baskervilles' base of operations. Plot The farther in you get, the more you see the lost memories of the capital: Sablier. Jack Vessalius and Glen Baskerville once lived here. There were many people who lived here 100 years ago. It's said that this place holds the memories of those who want to forget memories. When Oz, Gil, and Alice came here, they all saw memories; memories that were forgotten long ago. Alice was able to see and remember a memory of her's. She watched her past self with Jack. Gilbert also saw his past self with Jack and Vincent. Jack was glad to see him all healthy and well. He said that Gilbert protected him from Glen. He was glad for Gilbert to call him and that to be able to meet him again. He was always his cute and small servant. Oz met Glen Baskerville with the power from the Abyss. It is inhabited by the people who was turned into a Chain and those who got lost in it. Its also a place where many were used in experiments by Pandora.. Gallery Rthe black abyss pandora hearts vol9 ch37 15 - Copy.jpg|Some mutant in The Hole Rthe black abyss pandora hearts vol9 ch37 15.jpg|Lottie explains to Elliot about the mutants in The Hole Mtba pandora hearts vol10 ch41 pg37.jpg|The top secret inside The Hole--Baskervilles Doors to the Abyss 87-7.jpg|The ruins of past Sablier has materialized in the center of The Hole, shrouded in banks of ominous fog Trivia *The area incorporates the Baskerville's former castle/estate, as shown by the presence of the 5th Door, as well as a portion of Lacie and Alice's tower. *Pandora has no idea that the Baskervilles are operating right under their noses. Navigation Category:World of Pandora Hearts Category:Locations Category:Terms